Kyuhyun8thAnniversary
by Az Zahra 137
Summary: @imSMl i miss you like crazy. Come to my room now. KyuMin/Yaoi/NC/OS/DLDR


Kyuhyun8thAnniversary

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed NC, Sex Activity, Failed Romance, OOC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air yang semula merajai kamar dengan pencahayaan temaram itu kini sudah tak terdengar lagi, menandakan sosok yang berada di dalam sana telah menyelesaikan aktifitasnya. Daun pintu cokelat mengkilap itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

Tetes-tetes air masih terlihat jelas jatuh dari pelipisnya, lalu turun perlahan menelusuri leher jenjangnya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih segar sekarang, rasa penat dan lelah yang menyergapnya seolah hilang terbawa cairan bening yang menyirami seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dia memang baru saja pulang latihan untuk drama _musical_ terbarunya 'Singin In The Rain'.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari, mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum pilihannya terjatuh ke pakaian tidur berwarna hijau kesayangannya. Dia membuka ikatan tali _bathrobe_nya, membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai, sebelum tubuh telanjang yang dibalut kulit putih pucat itu kini terlihat kontras dengan warna pakaian tidur yang dikenakannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kuyu dengan sorot mata yang tak setajam bisanya, layu. Namun, rasa kantuk belum jua menderanya. Jemarinya meraih ponsel di atas meja di kamarnya, kemudian dengan lincah menari di atas layar ponselnya. Senyum tulus nyaris seketika menghiasi wajahnya, meleburkan gurat-gurat kelelahan yang semula tercetak jelas di sana. Sorot mata itu kembali bercahaya, ada binar kebahagian terlihat jelas di manik matanya. Rasa haru memenuhi relung hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja. _Black diamond_nya tak pernah lepas menatap layar ponselnya, seolah seluruh tubuh dan perhatiannya kini tersedot oleh benda persegi dalam genggamannya. Sesekali tawa ringan terlontar dari bibir penuhnya saat dia membaca baris kata demi kata yang membentuk suatu kalimat, hampir seluruh kalimat berisi doa-doa tulus, ucapan selamat, beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari para penggemarnya.

Hari itu tepat tanggal 27 Mei 2014 adalah hari debutnya yang kedelapan tahun bersama Super Junior. Semua kenangan kini seolah terlihat jelas dipelupuk matanya, berputar bagaikan roll film, kenangannya bersama mereka semua _hyungdeul_nya. Super Junior memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya, karena Super Junior adalah keluarga baginya, yang memberikan tempat bernaung dan berbagi segala suka, duka, luka, dan tawa. Dan karena Super Junior jugalah dia menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Terima kasih ELF. Kalian sangat berharga bagiku," ucapnya lembut, sebelum dia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya.

'Klik'

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Dia kemudian mem_posting _foto itu ke akun SNS miliknya, sebagai bentuk rasa syukur dan terima kasih karena begitu banyak penggemar yang masih setia mendukung dan berada disisinya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, ini aku Sungmin. Kau ada di dalam? Kau belum tidur, kan?"

Suara ketukan pintu serta _tone _lembut yang mengalun indah dan amat dia rindukan itu sedikit mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah, _hyung_! Pintunya tidak aku kunci!" seru Kyuhyun semangat. Dia sangat merindukan Sungmin. Meski Sungmin telah kembali ke _dorm_, namun tetap saja jadwalnya yang cukup padat seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk sekedar mencurahkan rasa rindunya kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Bisa kau tolong aku membukakan pintunya, Kyu! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, sebelum membukanya. Pandangannya langsung disuguhi sosok pria manis dengan senyum lembutnya, baju daster yang dikenakannya mengekspos kaki putih mulusnya, dan dua buah cangkir yang masih mengepul berada di kedua tangannya.

"Aku membawakanmu Gluhwein. Kau pasti lelah, bukan? Ini bagus untuk ketahanan tubuhmu, Kyu. Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit karena jadwalmu." Senyum masih senantiasa terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Ayo masuklah ke dalam, kita minum Gluhweinnya bersama." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dadanya menghangat karena perhatian yang Sungmin berikan untuknya, dia kemudian mengambil salah satu cangkir dari tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku kembali ke kamar saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Kau terlihat lelah. Minumlah selagi hangat, _nde_," gumam Sungmin lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin _hyung_. Lagipula, hari ini adalah perayaan debutku bersama Super Junior yang kedelapan. Tega sekali kau membiarkanku sendirian. Setidaknya temani aku meminum ini. Ayolah, _hyung_." Gurat kekecewaan terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah merajuk padanya. "Baiklah. Tidak usah merajuk seperti itu, _nae_ Kyunie. Kau semakin terlihat jelek."

"Aku tampan, Min. Kau bahkan tidak kuat menahan pesona yang dimiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku benar, bukan? Akui saja itu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Cho!" Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar manis, Min _hyung_. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu." Dia menutup pintu kamarnya, sebelum menyusul Sungmin.

"Uhh... _so cheesy_. Kau harus belajar lebih banyak pada Donghae, Kyu." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tadi di duduki Kyuhyun dan meletakan Gluhweinnya di atas meja.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hangat. "Aku seperti itu hanya padamu, Min _hyung_."

Dada Sungmin berdesir. "_Ara_, sekarang minumlah, sebelum dingin."

"_Hyung_ berdiri dulu!"

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sudahlah, cukup berdiri saja, _hyung_!"

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebelum menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. "Kau ini kenapa, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun kemudian dengan pelan memegang bahu Sungmin, menggeser tubuh Sungmin perlahan, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Sungmin.

"Ck! Bilang saja kau mau duduk di situ, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan. "Kemarilah sekarang kau bisa duduk dipangkuanku, Min _hyung_."

Mata Sungmin membelalak. Debaran di jatungnya menghentak kuat. "T-tapi..."

"Jangan menolak, oke! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dia duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur mengambil Gluhwein miliknya dan Kyuhyun. "Ini, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menyesap Gluhweinnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana, kau suka? Latihan _musical_mu berjalan lancar?"

"Rasanya enak. Apapun yang kau buat pasti aku menyukainya, Min _hyung_. Mhh... semunya berjalan lancar."

"Kau pasti bisa, kekasihku yang terbaik!" Sungmin tersenyum manis, dia perlahan menikmati Gluhweinnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Kau juga salah satu hal terbaik yang aku miliki."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya memilih diam seolah menikmati detik demi detik kebersamaan mereka, hingga keduanya tidak menyadari minuman di cangkir keduanya telah habis. Mereka meletakan cangkir kosong itu kembali ke atas meja.

Rona sewarna mawar merah jambu terlukis samar di pipi berisi Sungmin. "K-yu, apa aku tidak berat?" ucapnya gugup.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sungmin, mendekapnya erat hingga punggung Sungmin menempel di dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Sungmin. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Kau... semua yang diciptakan dalam dirimu begitu pas melengkapiku. Lihatlah..." sebelah tangan Kyuhyun bertautan dengan tangannya erat, "jari-jari kita bahkan diciptakan untuk mengisi satu sama lain," bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Astaga kau benar-benar perayu ulung, Kyuhyun!" rona itu kini sepekat mawar merah. Memang benar jemari mereka seolah _puzzle_ yang menemukan potongannya, rasanya begitu tepat.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan. Kau benar-benar indah, sayang."

Sungmin tercekat, seolah kosa kata yang sudah dia pelajari semenjak kecil menghilang begitu saja. Yang ada di pandangannya hanya Kyuhyun. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, seolah hanya terisi akan sosok di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya begitu teduh dan hangat.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu hingga kedua belahan lembut itu kini kembali saling menyapa, kedua mata mereka kembali terpejam, desah nafas yang terasa menyatu. Gerakan bibir keduanya terlihat seirama, saling memagut dan melumat lembut. Hingga pria yang sedang memangku kekasihnya itu perlahan memimpin permainan, lidahnya membelai lembut, meminta akses lebih jauh menuju mulut kekasihnya. Dan ketika belahan lembut itu terbuka, dengan perlahan dia masuk ke dalam. Mengeksplorasi dan menjelajah tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun. Keduanya bergerak sesuai ritme, menciptakan suatu gerakan yang erotis namun begitu indah. Layaknya gerakan seekor Cheetah, anggun, liar, licah dan menggoda. Namun, karena oksigen, kedua tautan itu perlahan terlepas, menyisakan benang tipis _saliva_ yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, jemarinya perlahan menyeka bibir basah sewarna _cherry_ milik kekasihnya. Kedua manik sewarna seduhan daun teh itu terbuka, menatapnya sayu.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Izinkan aku bercinta dan menyentuhmu malam ini, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu, lalu dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan dipeluk hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggendongnya ala _bridal style,_ sebelum tubuhnya dibaringkan perlahan di atas ranjang.

_Black diamond_ Kyuhyun menatap pria di bawah kuasanya penuh arti. Matanya berkilat karena gairah dan cinta yang meluap. Dengan lembut bibirnya kembali mengklaim bibir mungil di bawahnya. Memulai kembali malam penuh cinta dan gairah diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Kedua tubuh telanjang itu masih terus bergumul dengan panas, tubuh keduanya yang dihiasi peluh terlihat mengkilap tertempa sorot cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu nakas. Desahan erotis berpadu dengan suara khas penyatuan dua tubuh, seolah menjadi musik pengiring kegiatan keduanya.

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, menghentak kuat, dalam dan tepat di bawah sana. Gerakannya begitu menawan namun juga jantan, membuat tubuh di bawah kuasanya semakin menggeliat resah. Lenguhan lolos dari mulutnya, kekasihnya di bawah sana begitu panas dan ketat, mencengkram pusat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun paham, terlalu paham dengan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu. Jemarinya dengan nakal menuju ke bawah sana, mengenggam lembut dan menggerakannya sesuai irama tubuhnya.

Sungmin bergerak semakin resah, jemarinya berada di punggung Kyuhyun, kukunya menancap kuat, menggores punggung yang selalu mampu memberikannya perlindungan itu. Pusat tubuhnya semakin berdenyut panas di dalam genggaman kekasihnya, dia hampir sampai. Lenguhan keras lolos dari mulutnya, akal sehatnya seolah ditarik paksa.

"Sung-min.. a-aku... ahhh... mencintaimu..."

Nada suara yang semakin terdengar berat, desah nafas yang semakin memburu, peluh yang membasahi tubuh, dan gairah yang semakin melesat cepat layaknya roket.

Bibir Kyuhyun membungkam bibir mungil di bawahnya, memagutnya kasar dan penuh nafsu seiring dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

"A-aku... juga... men-cintai-mu... Kyuuh... " ucapan itu terlontar ketika pagutan keduanya terlepas. "Aku... su-dah... ahhh... de-kat... ohhh..." kedua kaki indah milik Sungmin semakin melingkar erat di pinggang pria yang memimpin permainan.

Kyuhyun bergerak liar dan semakin tak terkendali, semakin menghetak kuat, keras dan dalam hingga dia merasakan tubuh di bawahnya bergetar kuat, kekasihnya melenguh keras, dan cairan putih pekat mengotori tangannya. Sungmin sudah sampai.

Puncak kekasihnya membuatnya gila, dia semakin terjepit kuat di bawah sana, hingga setelah beberapa kali hentakan, semuanya selesai. Lenguhan keras lolos dari mulutnya. Cairannya keluar dan memenuhi tubuh Sungmin di bawah sana. Orgasmenya bersama Sungmin selalu terasa luar biasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebelum ambruk menimpa tubuh Sungmin. Orang yang sangat dia cintai dan paling berharga di hidupnya.

Sungmin membelai punggung Kyuhyun lembut, desah nafasnya masih memburu akibat kenikmatan yang baru saja dia rengkuh bersama Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengannya bahkan mungkin keadaan pria itu tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Kau benar-benar lelah, ya?" ucap Sungmin, jemarinya masih bergerak lembut di punggung kekasihnya.

"Sangat. Yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa, sayang. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun sedikit memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Namun, kepalanya masih betah berada di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Mengecup dan menjilat lembut di sana. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari sana.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu tidurlah."

Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Dia menatap pria manis di bawahnya takjub. Sungmin terlihat sangat _sexy _dan mengagumkan.

"Baiklah." Satu kecupan singkat dia layangkan di bibir mungil Sungmin yang membengkak, sebelum dia melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dan beranjak ke samping Sungmin. Merengkuh tubuh hangat itu dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat atas debutmu selama delapan tahun bersama kami, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Jemarinya beralih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang menempel di dahi pria itu.

Tatapan Sungmin begitu hangat dan penuh cinta, membuat tubuhnya serasa meleleh. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Hmm_... jaljayo_." Sungmin bergumam pelan dan memilih menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Wangi tubuh Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dekapan itu selalu membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "_Jaljayo, nae sarang_," bisiknya pelan, sebelum mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, merengkuhnya semakin erat dalam dekapannya, dan menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

END

Annyeong, entah kenapa mendapatkan ide ketika tadi pagi tanpa sengaja melihat editan pic Kyuhyun yang dia upload di twitt saat anniversarynya yang kedelapan. Maaf jika ceritanya pasaran, maaf juga amat sangat telat dengan momentnya, dan well saya buntu mau kasih judul apa T^T.

Saya suka cheesy Kyu dan Ming yang malu-malu tapi mau XD.

Maaf juga jika NC nya jelek, saya sadar itu emang jelek, saya memang tidak berbakat menulis adegan smut T^T

Untuk yang tadi pagi comment distatus FB, cuma ini yang bisa saya kasih. Dan untuk Nc nya sendiri memang saya copas di status saya yang terdahulu, mian nde semoga tidak kecewa dengan ff nya. ^^

RnR?


End file.
